


Mind Your Manners Rabbit

by Omegatits



Series: D$RTY MONEY [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), U-KISS
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Crossover Pairings, Face Slapping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safeword end, Safewording, Subdrop, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: Hongjoong’s eyes are on Soobin. “You will be under my instructions. Which mean you’ll be under my punishments. Is slapping still alright with you?” Soobin nods quickly. “So your role today will be to learn to sit quietly and wait your turn. If you can not wait for Yeonjun’s turn to be finished, and you can’t wait still and quiet, you’ll be punished. Is that understood?”“Yes.”Hongjoong clears his throat, and Soobin stares, waiting for Hongjoong to clarify the disapproving tone. “I’m also sure Jun is pretty lax on his name, but I expect to hear Sir from you after every instruction as discussed.”“Yes…. Sir.”“That’s a good boy."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kim Hongjoong, Lee Junyoung | Jun/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Lee Junyoung | Jun/Choi Yeonjun
Series: D$RTY MONEY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Mind Your Manners Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> CW : Please read the tags! This work contains safewording and the use of said safeword. The scene ends immediately after use, but safewording still takes place. 
> 
> Please keep yourself safe in a scene, and if trying new things play with someone you know and trust with you!
> 
> This is part of the verse D$rty Money, and one of the main crossover ships within the series. Junyoung, Soobin, and Yeonjun are partners, and Hongjoong is a friend with more experience in a harder play style.

“Can one of you guys get the door?” Junyoung calls out from the bedroom. 

Jumping up from his spot curled into Yeonjun’s side, Soobin heads over to the door. He’s eager to make a good impression, and Yeonjun being zoned into his game, smashing his thumbs rapidly into the controller, gives Soobin the first chance to do just that. 

“Should be Hongjoong,” Junyoung calls out again just as Soobin opens the door. And, just as expected, the shorter man was at the door adjusting the backpack hanging on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” He says, smiling up at Soobin. His hair was dusty blonde, shaved down the sides and grown out in the back. The mullet fits the rest of his style, dressed in neutral tones that  _ almost _ clash with Soobin’s pastel pink jumper and light denim shorts. And he’s short - Soobin easily towers over him. “That sweater’s cute,” Hongjoong compliments earning a grin in return from Soobin. It doesn’t take much to get Soobin grinning, and having Hongjoong compliment his outfit is a sure way to have the tall man eager to please.

“Thanks! It’s one of my favorites,” Soobin explains as he pulls down on the hem. He’d wanted to look good for this. Though they’d met once before, this was different. More intimate. Intensely so. And the impression he wanted to make for Hongjoong was to keep the man interested further than a one time deal.

Stepping aside, Soobin opens the door wider for Hongjoong to enter, and the man gives Soobin a light rub on his shoulder. 

Yeonjun’s focus stays on his game while Soobin shows Hongjoong through their apartment. The shorter man has a bounce in his step - a hint of eagerness on his own part - as he’s led towards their bedroom where Junyoung has finished cleaning up their day’s messes. 

Hongjoong stands with his hip popped and a cocky grin when he speaks up, “Your place actually looks lived in for once.”

Junyoung sighs and chuckles, turning to acknowledge them waiting for his approval to enter the room. “Well, two more roommates can do that for a place.”

“The pop of colour here has to be your doing, Soobin,” Hongjoong teases, and Junyoung rolls his eyes at the two of them. 

“Aaah, so you know about his ‘minimalistic style’ then?” Soobin half whispers, knowing fully Jun can hear them as he slides pillows into their cases. 

“Did you finally get him to buy dishes?”

“I just brought all of mine when I moved in. We always ate at my place at first too because he didn’t have anything here.”

“Hey now,” Junyoung whines. The two in the door share a glance of surprise, like they’d been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to, and then Hongjoong laughs. “I have tastes."

“That’s true. Your taste in art is very refined,” Hongjoong compliments. “I am already fond of this one.” His hand slides over Soobin’s chin, earning a shy giggle from the taller man. 

“That was cheesy,” Yeonjun mumbles, sliding in behind Soobin and hugging him from behind. 

“Incredibly so,” Junyoung agrees. 

The four falling into comfortable banter eases them further into the bedroom. Soobin and Yeonjun take a seat down on the newly made bed, and Hongjong shrugs his backpack off his shoulders and places it down at the foot of it. 

He’s the first to ask about their plans as well. “Do you guys usually play in here?” and he gestures to the rest of the room. 

Junyoung nods and points out a few rings and hooks firmly screwed into their bed and wall. He explains, “Yeah. They’re pretty sturdy. I’ve not had any trouble suspending Soobin from either of these.”

“And Yeonjun,” Hongjoong starts, looking right at the other man, “You don’t like the suspension.”

“Right,” he confirms. 

They’d discussed a lot of these details before Hongjoong agreed to come over. Boundaries, limits, interests. The scene had been pretty well planned before Hongjoong even committed. This was the safest way for any of them. Yeonjun and Junyoung’s admittance that this was mostly for Soobin had already been discussed. And, Hongjoong’s probing questions about what Soobin was looking for in all of this long asked. 

Soobin likes attention, likes being the center of it, and some of the scene was centered around it. But most of it was testing limits and seeing if the things that he had watched Hongjoong do to Yeosang were things he would want for himself. 

Hongjoong looks between the two subs and then claps his hands together. “Okay, rules. I’d like to go over them one more time.” and all attention fell on the man. “Yeonjun, you will not receive any punishments from me. If you earn any it’ll be based on Jun’s already established rules with you two, and he will be the one to give them.”

Yeonjun nods, the tense energy in his shoulders loosening at the confirmation that he was going to be under Junyoung’s care. 

“With that, Yeonjun baby, can you go get your guys’ lube and strip for me.” He’s quick on his feet to find the requested item. And the Hongjoong’s eyes are on Soobin. “You will be under my instructions. Which mean you’ll be under my punishments. Is slapping still alright with you?”

Soobin nods quickly. “So your role today will be to learn to sit quietly and wait your turn. If you can do that, then you’ll be rewarded with all the attention you want. If you can not wait for Yeonjun’s turn to be finished, and you can’t wait still and quiet, you’ll be punished. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” 

Hongjoong clears his throat, and Soobin stares, waiting for Hongjoong to clarify the disapproving tone. “I’m also sure Jun is pretty lax on his name, but I expect to hear Sir from you after every instruction as discussed.”

“Yes…. Sir.” He’s not unfamiliar with the title. not even unfamiliar with using it. But, it had been a while since the name had been used by Soobin in any sort of setting. Not since Yeonjun had joined their relationship.

Hongjoong smiles and rewards Soobin with, “That’s a good boy,” and Soobin perks up at the praise. “So, Soobinnie, will you find a comfortable position kneeling for me, and I’ll let Junyoung tie you up. I brought some rope, but you’re a lot taller than I remembered. And, naked too, please.” 

Each man follows their instructions quickly. Soobin and Yeonjun strip themselves of their clothes, leaving both exposed to the other still dressed men. Yeonjun brings Hongjoong the requested lube, and Junyoung ties Soobin expertly. Loops snaking around his upper arms, pulling his shoulders back and jutting his chest out. The rope continues down his arms, twists knots around his forearms and loosely around his wrists, and then are tied to his ankles to keep his arms strapped firmly down. 

The position is a more tiresome one, but Soobin knows he can hold it. Has definitely experienced more. 

When Jun’s finished and places a light kiss on Soobin’s cheek, cradles his cheeks in his hands and whispers, “You look beautiful.” The praise lights him up, and Soobin tilts his head to peck Jun back. 

“Thank you.” 

They look back to Yeonjun who has sat quietly through Hongjoong tying an easy harness around Yeonjun’s chest. It accentuated the curve of his pecs and drew their eyes in on how the ropes dig slightly into the suish of his chest. 

When Yeonjun looks at them, realizing he’s being watched, his cheeks light up and he chuckles, “You guys are staring.”

“They’re taking in how good you look, baby,” Hongjoong purrs. 

“That’s right,” Junyoung confirms as he takes a seat down on the small loveseat in the room. He holds out his hand and offers it to Yeonjun who takes it and climbs into his lap eagerly.

Hongjoong takes one more look at Soobin sitting a few feet away from Yeonjun and Junyoung. “Your colours?”

“Green for good, Yellow for pause and talk, and Red for hard stop,” Soobin confirms. 

“Good boy.” It’s the last thing he says to Soobin before he turns his back on the man and completely focuses on Yeonjun. 

For a moment, their eyes linger on Soobin, left so close and yet so far away. When Hongjoong clears his throat though, both lock on the other man. 

The three get settled quickly - Yeonjun’s legs lay out on the outside of Jun’s thighs to keep him spread open, and Hongjoong squeezes a comfortable amount of lube into his hand. He starts out slow, wraps his fingers around the shaft of his cock carefully, and twists slowly while he strokes the man. 

Within the first few strokes Yeonjun lays back against Junyoung and relaxes under the careful touch testing his responses. Hongjoong takes his time trying things - squeezing and twisting certain spots or flicking his thumb over his cockhead - all little things to see what Yeonjun responded best too. And, all things that as Hongjoong learned, the tensing in Yeonjun’s thighs loosened, completely relaxing. 

Once breathing slower, eyes closed and throwing his head back to rest on Jun’s shoulder, Jun’s fingers lightly walked around Yeonjun’s ribs and up to his chest. The action tickles, bringing a little squirm and huff of frustration out of him before Jun’s fingers pinch at his nipples tightly. The response is quick, and his voice grew slightly, escaping in a groan that still sounds restrained. 

It’s his squirming that brings a smile to Hongjoong’s lips while he watches. “Do you like that, Yeonjun?” He asks in a tone just barely teasing the man.

“He has pretty sensitive tits,” Junyoung easily reveals. Hongjoong’s eyes look at him with a primal hunger, something he wasn’t used to seeing from Soobin or Junyoung. His face goes red, revealing how much the attention was getting to him. 

“By all means then, keep playing with them.” His eyes then look to Yeonjun and he winks. “You okay with me adding in some fingers?” 

Yeonjun gives a nod, says, “Please,” ever so softly, and spreads his legs out a little wider. Jun accommodates the action and spreads his own a little wider for Yeonjun to use. Joong lubes his fingers up, slides one and then two.

Soobin, watching quietly so far, lets out a very soft sigh, and if any of them notice the sound, they do not pay it any mind. From his spot, watching Hongjoong lube up his fingers and sink one and then shortly after two into his partner, sends a spike of something in him. 

Jealousy? Over not getting to touch Yeonjun? No… It was closer to not being the one in Yeonjun’s spot. But he still keeps himself as still as he can. As quiet as he can. Wants to be in that position, hands on his much smaller chest and fingers slowly stroking his walls. 

Hongjoong’s free hand presses down on Yeonjun’s pelvis, dick sitting between his thumb and index finger, just resting against his hand as he presses down. The fingers in him rub at his walls, feeling around before settling on the spot that has Yeonjun tossing his head back and biting his tongue with a strangled groan. His legs tense and toes curl as Hongjoong rubs at his prostate - revealing what his voice didn’t about how the touch sent pleasure through him. The twisted expression of his lips and closed eyes sparks a question from Hongjoong. Was Yeonjun holding back? 

Jun turns his attention on kissing all over his exposed neck and shoulder while his hands continue groping and teasing his restrained pecs. 

The same expression Hongjoong was focusing on Soobin honed in on. Watching with a little bit of a fire in him, he whines loudly and drawn out. 

And, much to his surprise, Hongjoong turns and looks right at the man with a scowl. “Ah-ah. No,” he corrects - firm much like someone would correct a puppy.

Soobin’s lips turn up in a pout and his eyes drop from Yeonjun’s strung out expression. "Sorry," He mumbles.

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, Sir." Hongjoong watches him for a few seconds more before turning back to Yeonjun. His skilled fingers go back to working Yeonjun open, now with less pressure on his prostate and more of a slow thrust of his fingers. A softer brush over his sweet spot - still building the pleasure in his ministrations. Soobin bites his lip, squirms in his spot but doesn’t make another sound.

“Are you usually this quiet?” he asks. He had been noticing easily how Yeonjun held himself back vocally, despite how much Hongjoong was working to draw the pretty noises from him. 

Junyoung responds with a coy smile and a hot breath over Yeonjun’s ear, “No, he’s usually pretty vocal.” Yeonjun’s ears are as red as his face when Junyoung stops speaking. His eyes flick from looking Hongjoong in the eye to diverting their gaze to anywhere but the smug smile on the other man’s face. 

His voice is coy. “You don’t have to be shy, baby. Tell me if you feel good. I like hearing it.” And he grips Yeonjun’s cock firmly. Releasing the lip he’d been chewing, he nods. Hongjoong accepts the gesture easily and praises, “Good boy.” 

The words warm his face and Junyoung returns to kissing the most red parts of his ears. 

Testing the new acceptance, Hongjoon drives his fingers into the man a few times and asks, “How's that?” while Yeonjun squeals.

“G-goOOD,” he cries out, eyes closed and turning his face away from all of them. Being on display, for all of them to see and now hear how much it was affecting him, was almost overwhelming. Normally Soobin would jump in and divert some of that attention to himself, but now he was so far away… 

Soobin swallows hard watching the sights in front of him. He wants to touch now, just as much as he wants to be touched. Wants Yeonjun to look at him with such shy glances.

“Good? How about this?” Hongjoong asks, taking a gentle hold of his cockhead and rubbing it in circles in his hand. His other fingers continued to thrust inside him.    
  
Yeonjun’s response is immediate, keeping his eyes closed and whimpering pathetically. “What's that?” Joong asks, smile crossing his features. 

“G-good. It.. it feels good,” his whines, barely able to look at the man when he answers.

“Would you like me to keep doing this?”

“Please.. b-but.” He stumbles, and Hongjoong stops, turning his focus on listening to the request. “Maybe, another finger?”

“You’ve been such a good boy, I’d be happy to give you more,” he praises, and Yeonjun sighs in relief.

Soobin squirms as he watches Hongjoong sink a third digit into Yeonjun - who has grown pliant and soft in Junyoung’s lap. Junyoung watches Soobin closely, and Soobin knows he can push a limit with Jun. Jun wouldn’t tattle on him as long as he was so obvious. 

So, he watches quietly and soobin leans forward as best he can with his arms tied to his feet, opens his thighs slightly and he rocks side to side, grinding his aching cock between his thighs. 

Yeonjun calls out, “I-I’m cloose,” and Hongjoong hums his pleasure in the man's new honesty. 

“That’s good, baby. Can you cum for us?” he offers, and Yeonjun nods quickly. “Then cum baby.” His fingers crook and fuck him just a little harder, and the increased squeeze of Yeonjun around him warns how close he really is. 

Ever so softly, Soobin whines, “Yeonjun,” at his partner. 

And then everything stops. 

Yeonjun gasps, eyes going wide and looking down at Hongjoong’s hands releasing his cock. Then he loses the fingers. Everythings gone and Yeonjun growls at how intensely dissatisfied he is in this moment. He panics, “N-no, no, nonono,” but Hongjoong’s hands do not return. 

Rather, Hongjoong turns his whole frame to face Soobin, gaze hard and firm on the man watching Yeonjun choke on his painful loss. 

His voice is sharp now, and immediately Soobin knows he’s in trouble. “Excuse me? Did you speak?”

Soobin scrambles over his words, “I- h-he..”

“Yeah, him. This is about him, Soobin.” Hongjoong snaps. “You’re being really selfish trying to get our attention on you right now.” 

Soobin bites his tongue and pouts.

Hoongjoong gets up from the loveseat, wipes one of his hands off on his jeans. Once standing Soobin can see his cocks hard outline in the tight fabric and it’s all he can focus on until the man turns his back on him. 

He saunters over to his backpack he’d discarded when he first came in the room. With his mostly clean hand he unzips it, digs through a few things and pulls out a rag which he uses to wipe his hands clean. And then, once clean, he begins digging around for something else. Soobin doesn’t know what he’s got until he’s standing right beside him. From up close the black leather gloves look dangerous. His mouth waters.

Kneeling down next to Soobin, the tied man watches him closely to try and figure out what Hongjoong was going to do next… What were the gloves for? 

And then he’s slapped with a glove. It’s not hard. Not really. More than anything the sting lingers from his shock of being slapped without warning. Hongjoong then grips his jaw, squeezing his cheeks almost painfully. He jerks Soobin’s head to face Yeonjun, not him. See the tear stained dazed look Yeonjun has when regarding Soobin on the floor. “You apologize to him right now for ruining his orgasm.” 

Soobin whines, embarrassed to be saying the words, and Hongjoong returns the noise with a tighter squeeze. “Now.”

“I-i’m sorry,” Soobin whispers. 

Hongjoong shakes his head and squeezes again. “No. You tell him what you're sorry for  _ exactly _ .”

Yeonjun watches them with wide eyes. His hands hold onto Jun’s as they wrap around his middle to ground the other man. 

“I’m sorry… for being selfish, and r-ruining your orgasm,” Soobin grinds out, and then looks at Hongjoong, hoping it’ll be enough for the man. His jaw was starting to hurt. 

“That’s better.” He lets go of Soobin’s cheeks and the man relaxes instantly. However, Hongjoong tsking in his ear sends a chill down his back. “Oh… no, Soobin,” he purrs, “Your punishment isn’t over.”

The gloves are slipped on, tight and squeaky as Hongjoong flexes his fingers in them. Soobin watches every little movement - licks his lips when the leather creaks for each of Hongjoong’s little movements.

The man looks back to the two waiting for his return and says, “You two can go ahead. Maybe, Junyoung, you can fuck him now?” His eyes turn back on Soobin, and Soobin shrinks under his gaze. “Soobin and I are gonna spend a little time together just watching.” 

“Alright,” Jun responds and gives Yeonjun’s thighs a light squeeze. “Love, go ahead and stand up,” he guides with a gentle voice. Yeonjun does exactly as requested and Junyoung finally pushes his pants down, letting them settle around his ankles. 

Meanwhile soobin continues to look at Hongjoong, watching for his next move. For a moment he allows the cautious gaze, however, when Junyoung sits back down, dick in one hand and Yeonjun’s hip in the other, Hongjoong places a gloved finger on Soobin’s cheek and pushes his face towards them. Makes him watch Yeonjun sink slowly down on their lover’s cock. 

Soobin whines in time with Yeonjun. In retaliation, Hongjoong gives his neglected cock a light slap, and Soobin hisses as contact is made. It’s such a light slap, but his tender and sensitive skin burns at the impact nonetheless. He throws his head back and gasps, hips jerking forward as his arms strain against the ropes restraining them. “H-holy ff-fuck,” he cries - eyes blown, and looking at Hongjoong in a mix of shock and pleased confusion. 

“Watch, don’t talk. Don’t make any sound. You haven’t earned anything yet.”

He nods quickly, but his brain only focuses on that stinging in his dick. It replays the touch over and over and over. How it burned. How it twitched. 

When his eyes focus again they fall on his partners in front of him. Yeonjun has his hands on Junyoung’s knees while he slowly rocks back on Junyoung’s cock. He wants to make a noise again, but refrains - bites his tongue and watches as Yeonjun locks eyes with him. 

There’s something in Yeonjun’s eyes when they lock, Soobin isn’t sure what it means, and opts to smile at him. Beside him Hongjoong hums but doesn’t slap him. 

“You being shy, Junie?” Junyoung hums, hands tightening on Yeonjun’s hips and pulling him a little harder down onto his cock. 

Yeonjun gasps, fingers scrambling as they claw Junyoung’s thighs. His voice cracks when he moans, “R-right there, p-please fuck me right there.” It’s cute, and so desperate, and no one in the room witnessing his hips stuttering as they rock back again has the desire to deny him anything. He’s big and soft and so cute. 

“Of course, love,” Junyoung purrs. and guides Yeonjun’s hips back again. The two set a pace, practiced and familiar with each other’s bodies. 

Managing to keep quiet through the entire moment, Soobin is shown a kindness he wasn’t expecting. Slicked leather wraps around his neglected and leaking cock and strokes him. His cock is far bigger than the other man’s hand, and looking down at the fingers gripping him pulls a little huff from him. Like this, his cock looked pathetic. Useless for what he’d been blessed with. Before he let himself slip and whine, he looks to Hongjoong and worries his lip between his teeth. 

Hongjoong grins and whispers, “Good boy, you can make a little noise now.” 

Soobin immediately lets out the most pathetic sounding whine he’d made all night. Hongjoong chuckles and continues to stroke him in time with Yeonjun being pulled back on Junyoung’s cock. “Keep looking at him, Soobinnie.” 

Yeonjun eyes have fallen shut, and his expression has relaxed, different from the one he had moments before. Junyoung knows how to pull him back. Knows how to rock his hips up to meet Yeonjun’s and make his legs shake. He dick rubs and fills him with an expert knowledge of all of Yeonjun’s body. It’s not long before Yeonjun sits upright on his knees, letting go of Junyoung’s thighs, to instead hold onto the hands on his hips. 

“T-touch me, please?” he asks, eyes looking back at Junyoung sweetly. He happily reaches around with one hand to give his littler cock a gentle squeeze. Strokes him in time with their hips. Yeonjun’s moaning and gasps grow louder - all of that pressure he had been denied earlier returning to his stomach. 

The texture of the glove on Soobin is new to him - the leather was soft from heavy use, and slick from the lube and precum mixture on his palm. Hongjoong’s other gloved hand cards through the hair on the nape of his neck and pulls lightly. “That’s it baby, look at how pretty you can be when you behave,” he purrs, rubbing little circles in the sensitive skin under his cockhead.

His hips jerk, chasing the touch, and his voice stutters a little, “A-aa-Ahh.”

“Does that feel good?” he asks, and Soobin nods quickly. He cock is squeezed a little hard. “Tell me, soobin.”

“Yeah, yeah, it does. It feels good, Sir,” he scrambles, eyes falling on Hongjoong briefly before returning to Yeonjun. 

“And what do we say when I make you feel good?” He growls softly. It’s nearly a purr, but he grips Soobin’s hair and gives his head a light shake. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good boy~” The obedience earns Soobin a few harder strokes, to which he rocks as best he can into the tight fist on him. He’s so close. “You’re just an attention whore. Always need eyes on you, isn’t that right, Soobinnie?”

He gasps, cheeks burning at the question. 

“Colour?” He’s asked, and Soobin can just barely remember what he should say. 

“Green,” he stumbles. 

“Good boy… Now, the prior question wasn’t rhetorical,” Hongjoong snaps, briefly releasing Soobin’s dick. And immediately Soobin throws his head back and wails. “Crying does nothing. Be a big boy. Admit what you are, fucking whore.”

Hongjoong slaps his cock, and Soobin jerks in his spot before gasping, “I-i’m a whore, Sir.. F-fuck I’m a whore! Please, please, sir.”

“Please what whore?” His cock stings, and his hips rock out to appease the friction he was looking for.

“Please touch me, please Sir.” When he says it, he can feel himself slipping just a hair. 

“Of course whore. Since you need it so badly.” 

Whore… Whore. Fuck he was a whore. 

Fingers return to his cock and his head feels lighter. His strokes pull him slowly into a place of warmth all over his body. 

In seconds he is teetering on the edge, body so close to his orgasm. In front of him Soobin can hear Yeonjun calling out Junyoung’s name… And as he continues the sounds grow further and further from him. They sound miles apart when Yeonjun cums loudly. Soobin slips, follows after the other without thinking - hisses and cums with jerky hips.

Hongjoong strokes him through it without saying anything, and then, when he’s settled and basking in the after, Hongjoong speaks up. “Did you just cum?”

Even in his slight daze Soobin knows he messed up. “I-I-” he stutters, trying to think of what to say, but he knows he’s broken a rule and his head still feels like he’s just started floating. 

“I-I,” Hongjoong mocks, lips turning in a pout much like Soobin’s. “Shut your mouth.” 

Soobin does exactly that, and Hongjoong slaps him hard across the face. It sends Soobin spiralling deep into the headspace he’d only been teasing on the edge of before. “You wanna cum so bad, hm?” he's asked, but before he can muster together an answer, Hongjoong’s hand is on his cock again, squeezing and stroking him. It hurts, just like the slap, and just like the slap, it feels all too good.

It’s too much. He chokes and squirms against his binding, but can flee the hand roughly stroking his cock. The ropes holding his aching shoulders back dig into his biceps as he flexes - still he tries to jerk away from the overwhelming hold on his spent cock. 

“S-sir… Si-siiir, Sirsirsir,” he rambles, glossy eyes looking only to Hongjoong. everything else fades around him and he can only see the dusty blonde hair and Hongjoong’s cruel mocking pout.

“S-sir, Sir~ Spit it out whore,” he mocks again.

“I-it huuurts,” he cries, but Hongjoong doesn’t let up. Doesn’t stop. He’s gonna cum again, and it feels so good.

“Yellow.”

The voice is quiet at first, and then immediately frantic, “Yellow, yellow!” Hands hault. Soobin’s head feels like he’s swimming - can’t focus on the words being said to him. His mind just reels in the shock of being so close, so fucking close. Why did they stop touching him?

He blinks slowly, looks at Yeonjun who looks nothing but concerned. Why? They speak, but he can barely make out their voices let alone the words.

When he’s touched again it's Hongjoong’s hands on his face, giving his cheek a light pat. “Hey, Soobinnie, baby can you focus on me?” Hongjoong asks. 

Soobin looks at him, eyes looking for some sort of answer as to why they stopped. Hongjoong looks at him softly and smiles. “Can you tell me where you’re at?” 

its a confusing question? “I-I’m.. mm. I was close,” he admits, wondering if that had been what Hongjoong was looking for. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you hanging like that, Soobinie,” he apologizes, giving soobin’s cheek a gentle rub. “But I think I’m going to have to stop here.” 

The panic sets in, the frustration. What had he done? Was this a trick? Tears burn at his eyes and he glares at Hongjoong. Why were they stopping? “Hey, hey, Soobin- Yeonjun baby, will you go get us some water.” 

His breathing is broken, hiccuped, as the tears start flowing. He can’t stop himself from crying, and he can’t tell if it’s from frustration or the creeping feeling of disappointment. In the situation, in himself. 

Junyoung is on the floor next to him and Hongjoong. “Hey, baby.. What’s wrong?” he asks, so soft and gentle when he speaks. 

“D-did I do something? I.. I thhought I was..” Was he bad? He was being punished, right? Now he wasn’t sure.

Quickly Junyoung cups his cheeks and wipes his tears away with his thumbs. He cooes carefully, “You didn’t do anything wrong. Hongjoong just needs to take a little break. I’m gonna untie you so you can drink some water, okay?”

Soobins lip trembles, but he nods. The hands behind him are swift in releasing him from his binding. His fingers tingle as blood rushes back into his arms. They feel heavy, and sorer than he thought they’d been. Yeonjun hands a glass of water to Hongjoong, who in turn offers it to Soobin. 

“Sip for me.” 

Soobin reaches for the glas and focuses in on how cold the glass feels on his fingers. The water is just as cool when he slowly sips at it. Its cold, and with its cooling on his tongue and running down his throat, Soobin’s head begins to clear. 

He’s painfully aware of how his body aches. From his arms to his face, and especially his dick. 

“How are you doing?” he’s asked again.

“That… was weird,” he croaks, voice raw.

“Can you explain it?” Hongjoong prods. He’s looking to see where things went wrong. Or if they even did. 

“I.. I felt.. like i was just… kind of floating. Everything felt like… a lot?” Soobin tries to explain. His fingers tremble around the glass. 

“Has that ever happened before when you’re playing?”

“No..” No. He’d been in a headspace before, but nothing quiet that heavy. 

There’s a hand on his thighs. Yeonjun’s. “What is it that pushed that… spiralling feeling?” Hongjoong continues. 

“The second slap. I think.” He pauses to take another sup and think on the events before. “I was feeling it a little bit before then, but it wasn’t more than a lingering until the second slap.”

“Would you rather I had not slapped you?”

Soobin thinks on the question a moment. No… He wanted to be slapped. He’d liked it each time it happened, it just also pulled him further into his head. “I’m not sure… how to explain what happened, but.. I’m okay with everything that happened still. Its just my head got really deep.” 

"Then it was a deeper headsoace than youre used to. How was the headspace?"

"...I liked it… a little weird at first but… i didnt have tonthink about anything but Your hands touching me." In front of each of them Yeonjun slouches. He looks guilty for something. 

"Im glad to hear it then,” Hongjoong hums and smiles at Soobin.

Yeonjun whispers, “I’m sorry.” Eyes fall on him, all soft and understanding.

Thats right, Yeonjun had been the one to say something. That’s why they stopped. With his head clear, Soobin was able to put together what he’d missed while his head was spinning. Yeonjun must have expressed his worry for Soobin. None of them had seen him so glossed over.

Jun reaches out and places a hand on the nape of Yeonjun’s neck and squeezes. “Hey, no need to be sorry. You did really good,” and he sounds confident in that. Like it was a matter of fact. He looks back to Soobin. “Both of you did really good.”

Hongjoong nods and gives both submissives a gentle touch to their thighs. “He’s right. You both did a really great job with this. It was a lot for a first time.”

“I… I don’t know if.. i like watching you get hit,” Yeonjun admits. Soobin bites his lip. Yeonjun had gone with a lot of what he’d requested for this scene. Including things Soobin would think normally he’d be against. But, Yeonjun had held himself back. Was willing to try for Soobin. Now, seeing how it had made Yeonjun feel, Soobin felt bad for not speaking out against his partner pushing his boundaries. 

Throat still raw, Soobin croaks, “It’s okay. I know you were doing this for me.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“You don’t need to be sorry for not liking something,” Soobin teases lightly, but it gets Yeonjun to smile, even just slightly. 

Junyoung offers a hand to Yeonjun and says, “Lets get the both of you cleaned up.” Yeonjun takes the hand quickly. “And, I can warm up some dinner. Yeonjun, do you wanna shower?”

“Yeah.. But I can use the guest bathroom.” The two stand and walk out with each other hand in hand. Soobin still feels weak on his feet. His thighs are sore, and can tell it’s just going to get worse if he doesn’t take care of them. 

“Soobin,” Hongjoong tilts his head. “Are you okay if I help you clean up?” He was smiling sweetly again, like when he’d first followed Soobin around their apartment. Hongjoong felt safe.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Soobinnie.” 

“How…” Junyoung pauses, watching Soobin snuggle into his chest after crawling under the covers. “How was this, for you?” Yeonjun lays fast asleep on his other side - already cozy and warm. He’d spent the rest of their evening playing games with Hongjoong and once Hongjoong left he’d been the first to suggest a movie and cuddles.

Soobin was quiet a moment, thinking over his response. “I liked it. My.. head still feels a little fuzzy, but it’s a good fuzz…”

Junyoung gives his shoulder a light rub. It's comforting. And though Soobin knows he can be honest, Junyoung’s light touches cement it. He was safe. “Gotcha… Any thoughts?”

“I think… I think I’d like more of this.” As much as things had seemed to fall out of his control, Soobin wasn’t put off by the experience. It had actually confirmed more for him how he wanted to be touched. Before Yeonjun had come into their lives, they had done more of this. Much lighter play, but still structured. “I miss calling you Sir more.”

Junyoung is quiet for a moment, and then whispers, “You can still do it.”

“Is that really okay?”

“Of course, Soobinnie.”

He feels skeptical at first. “It’s just… Yeonjun doesn’t, and you never.. you never said anything. So, I guess I started feeling a little weird doing it.”

Junyoung cards his fingers through Soobin’s fluffed hair - scratches his scalp light and soothing. “I never got the impression he’d want to… But, you didn’t have to stop just cause he didn’t. It’s definitely not weird.”

Soobin hums, but didn’t speak up.

“Did… did his comments stick with you?” Junyoung asks next. 

The comment about watching him be hurt did. He’s again reminded that Yeonjun had been doing this all for him in the first place. That Soobin hadn’t really considered Yeonjun’s limits. He should have. “Yeah… I wanted this all. I’m not afraid of it, and I liked it. But, I know he wasn’t for everything, not just the slapping.”

“He doesn’t need too for you to still like what you like, baby. That's part of being you, and that’s okay. We’re just partners. We don’t control you or your wants.”

“Kay.” Though he knows Junyoung is being truthful, and trying to comfort, Soobin feels guilty for pushing Yeonjun.

“What I mean is… If you’d like to go back to calling me sir, then I’d love it. It wouldn’t weird me out, or put me off. I loved it before, when it was just me and you, and I’ll still love it. And, Yeonjun doesn’t have to join you in the future. He can sit this out. You don’t have to do everything together just because we are together.”

“Thank you.”

They’re quiet for a few moments, but Soobin is still picking at the little lint pieces of Jun’s shirt. “Is there anything else?”

“That… roughness… I know you can’t do it,” They’d discussed it before - when they first became partners. Junyoung liked the ropes and the tying, but hurting his partners wasn’t something he was interested in. “But I liked it.”

“That’s okay too. Is that something you think you’d like or need more of?”

“Well- before I didn’t know what it was like, so.. I didn’t think I'd maybe need it. But now…” Soobin trails off.

Junyoung doesn’t seem put off or surprised by Soobin’s answer, which helps his confidence in admitting he liked the roughness. “That’s okay. We can talk to Hongjoong more. And, if you do end up liking even more rough stuff, I have some friends that are good people - really trustworthy - that we can introduce you too as well.”

“Really?”

“Of course. But, I would feel more comfortable with you testing your boundaries first with Hongjoong. I don’t want you to agree to something you’re not ready for just because you feel like you have to.”

Soobin looks up to Junyoung and grins. “He’s really good.”

Junyoung leans down and presses a firm kiss to Soobin’s forehead. “He is, and he knows a lot.”

With the hard conversation out of the way Soobin relaxes and snuggles up to Junyoung’s shoulder. He curls his tall form up against the other man. Makes himself small. “Thank you, Jun,” he whispers. 

“I’m happy we could do this,” Jun whispers back.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are encouraged! If you'd like to see or read more of these boys and this verse you can find me on twitter at the same name. The account is age locked, so please have your age displayed to be approved :)


End file.
